RS051: Master Class with Masquerain
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 19. Synopsis While Sapphire trains for the battles ahead, Ruby doubts he can be of any use. With his Swampert evolved, Ruby heads off to Slateport City. Chapter Plot Gabby is shocked at this turn of events. Not only her director the leader of Team Aqua, but he also allied himself with Team Magma's leader, Maxie. Not only that, Archie also led the attack on Mr. Stone and caused the death of the volcano. Gabby thinks they should go back to the TV station, but Ty replies they would only encounter Archie's supporters and would be overrun by them. Instead, Ty grabs Gabby and goes to inform the Gym Leaders and Ruby about this. Sapphire, however, trains at Fortree City, her Chic uses Ember, Double Kick and Blaze Kick on a Linoone, a Grumpig and a Shiftry. Sapphire is still upset about Ruby's words. She goes to Winona, asking if she can continue training. Winona wonders what happened to her clothes, but Sapphire does not want to talk about that, but to train. Winona sends Beautifly, Swablu and Masquerain, while Sapphire sends Rono, Phado and Troppy. Winona recognizes Sapphire's intention to win, so Winona declares Stun Spore from Masquerain, Whirlwind from Beautifly and Swablu's Fury Attack to attack. Sapphire retaliates, having Rono and Troppy use Aerial Ace on Beautifly and Masquerain, while Phado's Rock Tomb defeats Swablu. Winona is amazed by Sapphire's skill, for she wants to become stronger even more than she is already. She hands Sapphire the Feather Badge, for she has proven her worth, while Roxanne and Brawly watch them. Ruby slams his fist into a tree, angry he couldn't cover his secret when battling Grumpig. He notices his Mumu, who evolves into a Swampert. Ruby is not surprised, for they fought against Norman, Courtney and those Anorith and Lileep. Ruby sees he didn't cover this just once, but many times. He notices his master, Wallace, who enters Winona's house. Wallace reports the death of the volcano has changed the nature's balance. He worries that the Gym Leaders won't be able to fight off this threat. Winona takes offense, thinking he is questioning her. Wallace replies he doesn't think that, simply thinking that the Gym Leaders are not united and she should have some support. Winona brushes him off, reminding she is in charge and she has the duty to do. Ruby sees them fighting and arguing. Remembering Sapphire's words he should help, Ruby has doubts. Even if the Gym Leaders, including Wallace, have gathered here, Ruby considers himself as a nuisance. Thinking of Sapphire's voice not to appear in front of her again, Ruby runs off, as he does not think he belongs here. Ruby sends Marshtomp and goes away by the river. Wallace spots him and tracks him in his flying car. Seeing how Ruby is upset, Wallace wonders if something happened. He knows Ruby goes for the Hyper Rank Contests and flies off to Slateport City. On his shock, Wallace finds Slateport City flooded. Ruby and Sapphire have 29 days to complete their bets. Debuts Pokémon *Masquerain (Winona's) *Winona's Swablu *Winona's Beautifly *Swampert (Ruby's) Move Aerial Ace Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 19 chapters